


Как Лоис Лейн

by elfdean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, mythical creatures, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU, вообще-то Стайлз слабо тянет на "девицу в беде". Он вообще не девушка, но вот в передряги частенько попадает. Но, эй, у него лучший друг - оборотень без мозгов и кто-то же должен ему помогать. Но это не значит, что ему нужен Супермен на быстром наборе.





	Как Лоис Лейн

**Author's Note:**

> хотела сделать кроссовер с "Супергерл", но передумала  
> хотела просто сделать из Дерека мета-человека и обозвать Суперменом, но передумала  
> решила сделать из подростка Дерека Супербоя и пожалуйста.  
> К DC и Супергерл этот фанф никакого отношения не имеет. Разве что всплывут некоторые отссылки.
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/a619a8306bd4eda5697843ae73f961b2/tumblr_ou335mYqwz1tjfwk4o4_400.gif  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/174616752fca28a83b20cb2880b12460/tumblr_n865latIT91tzhhj1o1_500.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/5286e0ae297705ce15dbea23aa77b418/tumblr_n8mobmaghS1t1sogzo1_500.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DLqgTBhW0AAVoln.jpg
> 
> писалось под песни:   
> Daughtry – Waiting For Superman   
> Epic Pop – Umbrella (feat. Jazelle)
> 
> БЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка

Стайлз считал, что жизнь относится к нему несправедливо. Кто-то сейчас отрывается на крутой вечеринке со своей второй половинкой, а кто-то сидит в библиотеке за древней книгой на которую и дышать-то нельзя, а то превратится в пепел. Кто-то поздно ночью приятно проведет время, занимаясь сексом много-много раз, а кто-то будет бродить по лесу в поисках очень редких и вонючих трав.

Нет, серьёзно, ему эта мистическая хрень больше всех нужна, что ли? Это не он каждое полнолуние обрастает шерстью и воет на луну.

Но это же Скотт. Глупый Скотти с щенячьим взглядом и пачкой начос в руке. Как тут можно было устоять? Надо было слушать Лидию и валить сразу, как только друг произнес «Айзек, короче…» Нет, Айзека Стайлз уважал и по-своему любил. Этого херувима с острыми скулами и милыми кудряшками трудно не любить, но, блин, когда он со Скоттом, их хочется прибить.

Особенно, когда они сваливают на свидание, а Стайлз торчит над огромными и древними книгами.

Серьёзно, какого черта?

Они должны были вместе выяснить возможности и силы их мохнатых друзей, провести парочку тестов и отметить все это пиццей и содовой, но…

Пришла Лидия. С порога она скрестила меч своего остроумия с… топором, наверное, того, что Скотти называет сарказмом, уделала его в пух и прах, забрала Эллисон и ушла. Затем прискакал Айзек, поулыбался, полапал МакКолла под столом и оба свалили в туалет. В канализацию, наверное, бедняги провалились.

Так и остался Стайлз в гордом одиночестве.

Если не брать в расчет грозного библиотекаря, который смахивает на Медузу Горгону и полосатого кота, что сидит на шкафу и кажется даже не моргает. Демоны могут вселяться в котов, нет? Надо будет у Дитона уточнить этот вопрос.

Убрав все книги на место, а тетрадь с полезными крохами информации засунув в портфель, Стайлз поспешил домой. Городская библиотека его сильно нервирует на ночь глядя. Ещё немного, и он вспомнит все дешевые ужастики.

Хотя о каких ужастиках он говорит? Он живет в Бейкон-Хиллз, а его лучший друг — оборотень. Возможность того, что его смерть наступит в библиотеке, возрастает в несколько раз.

Фыркнув, парень поспешил к своему джипу. Скотт определённо заслужил несколько пуль с аконитом. Или рябину в качестве завтрака. Айзеку это тоже пойдет на пользу. Любовь, конечно, прекрасна и все дела, но кто друзей-то кидает?! Как же Кодекс Братана?

— Вот появятся новые охотники в городе, вот тогда ты по другому запоешь, — ворчал Стайлз, выезжая со стоянки, — тогда тебе точно будут интересны все возможности оборотня. Особенно, когда тебя отравят аконитом. И… О мой Бог! — резко ударив по тормозам, Стилински пулей вылетел из салона, — Что это за чертовщина была?

Парень мог поклясться, что тут был огромный волк. С красными глазами. Гребаный альфа-оборотень. Но разве они не убили его? Крис Арджент ведь всадил альфе аконитовую пулю в лоб. Да и ребята не чувствовали чужаков на своей территории…

— Во что мы опять влипли, — шипел парень, набирая давно выученный наизусть номер.  
— Скотт, мне плевать, что ты сейчас забиваешь голы Айзеку, у нас проблема. И под проблемой я имею в виду огромного мохнатого красноглазого оборотня!

***

 

-…Думаю, что он просто не ожидал, что я поеду по той дороге, ведь она давно заброшена. Да я бы и не вспомнил о ней, если бы домой не торопился. Отец должен был вот-вот вернуться с дежурства, а я даже ужин не приготовил. Хотя он точно съел гамбургер и…

— Стайлз, — перебил друга Скотт, — если это действительно оборотень, альфа, то нет ни единого шанса, что он тебя не услышал. Идеальный слух, помнишь? Я думаю, что он показался специально. Может, искал встречи, а может, хотел показать, что не опасен.

— Альфа и не опасен? — фыркнул Стайлз, — мне напомнить, что в последний раз, когда мы встречались с чужаком в Бейкон-Хиллз, ты и Айзек внезапно стали супер-крутыми игроками в лакросс, ты перестал задыхаться, Лейхи больше не жертва домашнего насилия, вы воете на луну, а Лидия стала жертвой маньяка и находит трупы. Точно, альфа не может быть опасен. Конечно, нет.

Стайлз взял в буфете яблочные дольки, воду и поспешил к их столику. Там уже сидели Лидия, Эллисон и Айзек. Стайлзу все ещё интересно, как любимые люди Скотта могут находиться так близко и хорошо ладить. Ведь Эллисон, охотница в третьем поколении, не только не убила двух оборотней плюс парня своего бывшего, но и активно помогает в их отношениях. Воистину принцесса Диснея.

— Хоть раз в жизни нам может повезти? И этот альфа не против нас? Или он мимо пробегал.

Стайлз бросил на него «как ты все ещё дышишь, наивный мальчик» взгляд и приступил к полднику. Скотт обиженно поворчал, а затем зашелестел оберткой от сэндвича. Первым из пяти. Ускоренный метаболизм, все дела.

— О чем болтаете? — спросила Лидия, тыча вилкой чертовски полезный салат. Стайлз все ещё считает, что если на тарелке только несколько листьев капусты, то салатом это назвать нельзя, но что он понимает в диетах?

— Альфа. Я вчера с ним познакомился. Очень приятный тип. А как сверкали его идеально-белые зубы, м-м.

— Мой отец ничего не говорил о новых оборотнях, — нахмурилась Эллисон, — особенно об альфе. Очень редко бывает, когда альфа ходит один.

— Значит, рядом есть стая.

— Или он хочет создать её. В нашем городе.

— Надо его остановить, — покачал головой Скотт, — только новых убийств нам не хватало. Полиция только недавно успокоилась.

— Мой отец не сможет целую вечность дурачить весь отдел и ФБР, — кивнул Стайлз, — надо встретиться с этим типом и убедить его свалить отсюда нахрен.

— Было бы отлично, но кто вас станет слушать? — хмыкнула Лидия, — две омеги и парень с битой против сильного альфа-оборотня? Да стоит ему только рыкнуть на вас, как вы тут же убежите.

— Лидия права, без плана нам и близко к нему нельзя, — поддержал подругу Айзек, — мы не знаем, как поведут себя наши волки в такой ситуации.

За столом воцарилось молчание. Пока подростки доедали свой обед, Стайлз придумывал все новые и новые идеи, что могли им помочь в этой ситуации. Все-таки он очень не хотел, чтобы ситуация повторилась вновь.

Стайлз поедал яблочные дольки и осматривался. Взгляд зацепился за новые и незнакомые лица. Трое человек сидело за столиком у окна. Парень и две девушки, что очень похожи друг на друга. Загорелые, темноволосые и глаза…

— Кто это? — спросил Стайлз, кивая головой в сторону, — выглядят знакомо, но не могу вспомнить.

Лидия прищурилась, тут же сканируя взглядом новичков. Наверняка она уже думает о том, что делать с той самой высокой девушкой. Стайлз в моде не разбирается от слова «совсем», но он лучший друг Мартин, а в прошлом он её верный воздыхатель, поэтому некоторые известные бренды он знал прекрасно. Поэтому девушку, одетую в «Louis Vuitton» и «Burberry» Лидия Мартин точно просто так не отпустит.

— Хейлы, — вынесла вердикт первая красавица школы.

— А разве они не уехали шесть лет назад? После той трагедии в котельном цехе? — спросил Скотт.

— Ну, видимо, они вернулись.

— Что за трагедия? — спросила Эллисон, тоже теперь поглядывая на обсуждаемую семью.

— Неудачная школьная экскурсия, — пожала плечами Лидия. — Нам тогда всем по двенадцать было. Школа договорилась с котельным цехом, что находится за городом, о небольшой экскурсии. Несколько огромных котлов, печи, трубы — скукота. Возникла неисправность. Всех начали эвакуировать, но не успели. Был взрыв. Мы каким-то чудом спаслись. Одно мгновение мы стояли рядом с трубами, жар от котлов обжигал щеки и руки, а стоило только моргнуть — как мы стоим на улице рядом с пожарной машиной.

— Серьёзно пострадал только Питер Хейл. У него страшные ожоги. Вся семья уехала в Нью-Йорк, где Питера положили в больницу на долгое лечение, — кивнул Айзек, — я это помню. Отъезд Хейлов обсуждали ещё два года.

— Это же Бейкон-Хиллз, маленький город. Это не удивительно. Домохозяйкам же надо что-то обсуждать. Почему бы не поплакаться над «увядшей красотой милашки Питера. Кошмар. Кто же на него теперь посмотрит?!» — удачно пародируя голос, ответила Лидия.

Стайлз смотрел на него. Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Теперь он его вспомнил. Он сидел впереди него на испанском. Парень стал пропускать уроки после двенадцати лет слишком часто, пока вовсе не ушёл на домашнее обучение, после того случая на биологии. Дерек тогда сбежал с урока, потому что его что-то напугало. Словно он видел или слышал то, что никто не мог…

— Хейлы — оборотни, — вдруг ляпнул Стайлз, все ещё смотря на Дерека.

— Прости? С чего ты это взял? — удивленно спросил Айзек.

— Вчера я видел альфу, а сегодня Хейлов. Большого альфу. Старшая сестра Дерека — Лора, вполне может ей оказаться.

— Это ничего не доказывает, — фыркнул Скотт, — я бы почувствовал троих оборотней. Это не она.

— В двенадцать лет Дерек выскочил из класса и заперся в подсобке. Он не выходил оттуда до тех пор, пока не пришла его мать.

Ребята замолчали, обдумывая эту теорию. Стайлз все так же следил за Дереком. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Дерек обернулся. Он удивленно приподнял бровь, мол, что такое. Стайлз отметил про себя, что у красивых людей даже брови идеальные. Его сестры тоже стали посматривать в их сторону. Интересно, если его теория верна, то как много они услышали? Что предпримут? Будет ли «охота на ведьм»?

— Дерек повел себя так, словно потерял над собой контроль, — задумчиво протянул Скотт.

— Или не нашёл свой якорь. Если пришла его мать, то она помогла ему прийти в себя или была его якорем. Он же был ребёнком, — предположил Айзек.

— Тогда будем внимательно за ними следить. Если теория Стайлза верна, то сможем поймать их на месте преступления.

— Лидия, прошу, не употребляй эти слова в школе.

— Интересно, не из-за того ли, что все твои планы по поимке сверхъестественных существ происходят в учебном заведении? — иронично хмыкнула рыжеволосая.

— О, ты это слышала? Звонок. Пора на урок. Ты же хочешь, чтобы Харрисон озверел?

— Стайлз.

— Прости, чувак. К слову пришлось.

***

 

Стайлз всей душой ненавидел прокрастинацию Скотта. Ведь у них был план и ему нужно следовать. Но зачем, когда есть старина Стилински? Его друзья ходят на двойные свидания, а он, как гребаный сталкер, следит за Хейлами. К слову, следить было не за чем.

Лора никуда особо не ходит. Школа-дом-школа. Что очень странно, учитывая, сколько парней и девушек позвало ее на свидание в первый же день. По средам она ходит в кружок астрономии, а затем идет в кафе. Никаких клыков или золотистых глаз он за ней не заметил.

Кора — замкнутая девушка. Друзей она не завела, в отличие от своих брата и сестры. Она ходит на скалолазание и рисование, но ни в какое кафе или клуб не заглядывает. Часто грубит и закатывает глаза. Кора Хейл не любит, когда за ней следят. В этом Стайлз уже убедился на своей шкуре. И этот урок стоил ему mp3-плеера. Злая-злая Кора.

Наблюдение за Дереком далось ему… трудно.

— Идеальный контроль может быть только у рожденных оборотней, — сказал ему Скотт в пятницу.

— Рожденные оборотни?

— Ну, мама-волк, папа-волк и получились волчата, — замахал руками смущенный Скотт.

— И это тебе сказала Эллисон?

— А узнала она это от отца. Но оно и понятно. Учение контроля с детства, рядом стая и тренировки. Поэтому Хейлов просто так не поймаешь. Нужно что-нибудь посерьезнее. Слабая доза аконита или электро-шокер… — составлял примерный план Скотт.

— Почему Дерек так хорош? Это несправедливо! — воскликнул Стайлз, взъерошивая свои волосы.

Дерек и вправду сегодня выглядел так, словно недавно приехал со съемок «Teen Vogue». Серо-зеленая рубашка в клетку идеально подчеркивала его талию, а чёрная майка облегала его торс, показывая неплохой пресс. А задница… У всех Хейлов шикарная задница. Благословленные гены, не иначе.

— Черт!

А ещё у Дерека острый слух. Хотя, постойте-ка, у него и должен быть острый слух, ведь он оборотень. Теперь этот волчара знает о том, что Стайлз считает его красивым. Очень круто.

— Стайлз, почему мы прячемся? — прошептал Скотт, сжимаясь под весом лучшего друга.

— Боже мой, ты такой идиот! Потому что Дерек на нас смотрит.

— Он на улице, а мы в здании школы. Он нас не слышит!

— Он ебучий оборотень, Скотт. Конечно же он нас слышит!

И так каждый раз, стоит только Стайлзу увидеть Хейла.

Дерек стал капитаном баскетбольной команды. На взгляд Стайлза, это читерство, но он ничего не имеет против. Ведь у них есть оборотни, которые играют в лакросс.

Дерек, наверное, единственный знакомый оборотень, который знает математику и сдаёт все тесты по химии на «А» с плюсом. Может он провел какой-нибудь ритуал? Принес жертвоприношение Харрису? Почему этот ужас в очках так улыбается Дереку? Мудак мудака?..

Дерек обожает читать. Он частенько зависает в библиотеке, в книжном магазине и кафе, где есть бесплатный Wi-Fi. Стайлз пару раз замечал в руках Хейла Кадзуо Исигуро и Джона Фаулза. Тома Стоппарда и Питера Акройда. Последнюю неделю он читает Джона Уэйна. Стайлз определенно не должен этого знать, нет.

Но и за этим Хейлом нет шерсти и когтей.

В городе подозрительно тихо и преступность на нуле.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что преступники сами приходят в участок? — моргнув пару раз, переспросил Стайлз.

— Не приходят. Мы находим их у порога связанными. Повреждений сильных нет, в основном парочка синяков и царапин. Но это очень странно, — покачал головой Шериф, — мы допрашивали арестованных, но и те ничего не помнят. Вот они грабят магазин, а затем размытая тень, боль в руке и полицейский участок.

Стайлз прикусил губу и задумался.

Оборотни быстрые, но не настолько. Они не могут превратиться в «тень». Да и оборотни-копы? Смешно. Но и любое другое сверхъестественное существо никогда не помогало простым смертным в борьбе с преступностью. Есть над чем поломать голову.

— Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты в это не вмешивался.

— Пап…

— Я серьёзно. Это все очень необычно и опасно, — продолжил Шериф, показывая фото, — никто пока не пострадал, но мало ли, что у этого существа на уме.

— Но если кто и может его остановить, то мы. Скотт и Айзек — ударная сила, а я — мозг. С Лидией мы…

— Стайлз, нет. Я поговорю с Арджентом и мы что-нибудь придумаем. Но если я узнаю, что вы ввязались в это дело, то закрою вас всех на пятнадцать суток. И я напишу об этом в личное дело. Тогда никакого Массачусетского Университета.

— Ты не посмеешь, — ахнул Стайлз, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Если это остановит вас от глупостей, то я это сделаю. Думаю, что Крис и Мелисса меня поддержат.

— Хорошо, ладно. Никакого мифического существа. Окей. Я тебя понял, пап. Пойду к себе.

— Перриш обновил пароль Базы Данных, — крикнул вдогонку Джон.

— Да ладно, серьёзно?!

***

 

Странные события все продолжались. Кто-то активно помогал полиции и пожарным. Кто-то быстрый, сильный и кто-то, кто мог сотворить огромную глыбу льда в мае! Серьёзно, этот кусок льда стоит около центрального парка и мужика, ограбившего цветочный магазин. Вытащили его оттуда с большим трудом.

Охотники и Дитон продолжали гадать, кто же это таинственное создание. Сошлись на том, что это кто-то из скандинавской мифологии.

Скотт и Айзек прочесывают город каждый день, но необычные запахи так и не учуяли.

Стайлз все так же следит за Хейлами и одновременно почитывает Бестиарий.

Ничто не предвещало беды…

— Ты можешь пойти и поиграть где-нибудь еще? Я, вообще-то, читаю учебный материал.

Это случилось в пятницу. Уроки уже давно закончились. Стайлз захватил кабинет биологии и разложил на несколько парт книги, что дал ему Дитон. Стилински не терял веру в лучшее и надеялся, что отыщет мифическое существо и его слабости. Да, пока он на доброй стороне, но лучше подготовиться к самому худшему.

Стайлз дошел до буквы «М», а там двадцать сверхъестественных созданий, ужасные иллюстрации и описание кровавых убийств, а тут небольшая шайка старшеклассников хохочет и стучит чем-то обо что-то.

— Или ты можешь поиграть с нами?

Естественно это был Дерек Хейл и его команда, только что закончившая свою тренировку.

— Спасибо, но мне это не интересно. Я не умею играть в это дерьмо, — пробурчал Стайлз.

Он не умел и не хотел учиться. Спорт и Стайлз Стилински никогда не ладили. Если это, конечно, не бег от огромного монстра, вот тогда он чемпион и все золото его. Ему вполне хватает лакросса и скамейки запасных. Он счастлив, спасибо большое.

— Все в порядке. Я научу тебя. После школы у меня дома? — предложил Дерек, поудобнее беря в руки баскетбольный мяч.

— Ты имеешь в виду свидание?

Боже-Божечки. Дерек Хейл, юная звезда «Teen Vogue» и «Seventeen» вместе взятые приглашает его на свидание. Слишком мало аддеролла и слишком много эмоций. Ингалятор Скотта ему бы сейчас о помешал.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание, то да, это свидание, — улыбнулся Дерек, подмигивая, — до вечера, Стайлз.

— О мой Бог, он знает моё имя! Надо позвонить Скотту. Мне нужен совет для своей гейской драмы.

***

 

Стайлз думает, что это злой рок или проклятье. Возможно, Судьба хочет, чтобы Стайлз Стилински умер нецелованным девственником. Ведь всегда должны быть одинокие люди, чтобы поддерживать баланс в этом мире.

Стайлз смирился с этой мыслью и постарался жить дальше. Он даже смирился, что умрет в рассвете сил из-за оборотней. Кто-то разорвет ему горло клыками или когтями — героическая смерть. Над его могилой бы плакала Лидия, и она бы призналась, что если бы не любила Эллисон, то была бы с ним…

Но вот умирать в магазине одежды из-за грабителей он решительно не хотел. И за два часа до свидания с горячим парнем!

Он видел, как Скотт и Айзек успели вывести девушек из магазина. Стайлз бы и сам успел сбежать, да зазевался. Сейчас он и несколько заложников сидели в кругу из манекенов под дулом пистолета. Второй грабитель выскребал деньги из кассы. Ради Бога, кто вообще грабит магазин одежды? В торговом центре и с охранной? Только идиоты.

Скотт наверняка уже позвонил отцу, так что скоро здесь будет полиция. Его отец сможет договориться с преступниками, и все будет хорошо.

Только на свидание с Дереком он опоздает, потому что придется давать показания.

— Всего десять тысяч, ты издеваешься?! — закричал Грабитель-Номер-Один.

— С-сейчас только полдень. Да и н-наш магазин не пользуется большим спросом. Слишком высокие цены, — испуганно залепетала продавщица.

— Говорил же тебе, что надо было брать продуктовый! — воскликнул Грабитель-Номер-Два.

— Легавые уже здесь!

— Твою мать, надо валить.

— Это же сын шерифа?

Стайлз испуганно замер, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стенке. Сейчас он бы очень обрадовался оборотням. С ними бы он смог договориться. Но когда на тебя наставляют ствол и что-то кричат…

Паническая атака, как всегда, настигла не вовремя. Воздух не поступал в лёгкие, гул голосов нарастал. Кажется его пнули по ребрам, заставляя подняться. Он не может встать. Он не может дышать. Кажется, он здесь умрет.

— Па-а-п…

Он появился из неоткуда. Принес с собой запах озона, леса и аромат «Gucci». Стайлз не помнил, что случилось дальше, как его спасли и как схватили грабителей, откуда появилась огромная дыра в потолке… Как только его обняли, прижали к себе, как только он снова смог дышать, то он уже не помнил ничего. Просто Стайлз Стилински в лучших традициях супергеройских фильмов потерял сознание.

***

 

— Знаешь, я думал, может быть, мы могли бы посмотреть фильм и обниматься весь вечер.

Стайлз был в гостях у Дерека Хейла. Он познакомился со всей семьей, когда напуганный Дерек залетел домой с бледным Стайлзом на руках. Его семья состоит из оборотней. Этот факт его биографии он понял, пока Лора забирала его боль, а Талия, Альфа — Хейл, отчитывала Дерека за «глупый, опасный и необдуманный поступок. Ты и твой друг могли пострадать, Дерек».

— Звучит как план. Как насчет «Звездных войн»?

Семья Дерека вернулась в Бейкон-Хиллз, когда узнала об альфе и новообращенных щенках. Стая сразу нашла омег, одинокую могилу альфы глубоко в лесу и поговорила с Арджентами. Именно поэтому дети Альфы-Хейл снова пошли в школу. Они должны были следить за Скоттом и Айзеком.

— Ты шутишь? Мы смотрели его раз десять!

И да, они слышали все, что говорил Стайлз. Да, они сразу заметили слежку. Запах, Стайлз. Сердцебиение, Стайлз. Как вы вообще смогли убить того альфу с такими ужасными навыками слежки, Стайлз? И нет, Кора не будет извиняться за сломанный плеер, ты это заслужил.

— Да ладно, Дерек, пожалуйста.

Дерек не оборотень. Он был усыновлен Талией, когда его подкинули к особняку Хейлов. Дерек не обрастает шерстью, у него нет клыков и когтей, но он все равно самый жуткий тип в этом городе. Он умеет летать, стрелять лазерами из глаз, сминать титановую дверь как листок бумаги, и у него очень-очень острый слух. Дерек Хейл — гребаный Супермен.

— Нет, мы не будем смотреть «Звездные войны»!

Благодаря супер-слуху Дерек узнал о том, что Стайлза взяли в заложники. Он проломил собой потолок, растопил пистолеты и взяв свою ценную ношу, полетел домой.

Просто чувство справедливости у семьи Хейл всегда было обостренным. С великой силой и все дела.

— Если ты меня ещё раз так поцелуешь, то я подумаю над тем, чтобы пересмотреть третью часть.

***

 

— Так вы вместе?

Прошла неделя с того момента, когда они с Дереком обыграли сцену Супермена и Лоис Лейн. Пришлось все рассказать друзьям, потому что Скотт и Айзек слышали все, что происходило внутри магазина. Они слышали, как обрушился потолок, как кричали испуганные заложники и грабители, как кто-то улетает со Стайлзом…

— Да.

— Нет.

Прошла неделя. Они не обсуждали то, что между ними происходит. Да, Стайлз тусуется с Дереком у него или у себя дома, когда никого нет поблизости. Да, они вместе ужинают, летают в другие города и страны, но встречаются ли они?

— Ну, это зависит от того, что вы имеете в виду под «вместе», — усмехнулся Дерек, — У нас, в основном, сексуальные отношения.

И да, Дерек стал его первым. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Стайлз счастлив. Дерек отличный парень, друг, любовник. Но встречаются ли они?

***

 

— Почему ты на меня смотришь?

Очередная ночевка в доме Хейлов. Полнолуние. Альфа-Хейл со своей стаей ушли глубоко в лес. Некоторые из бет плохо себя контролируют, и им нужно выпустить волков наружу. Стайлз уговорил Талию разрешить своим друзьям провести это полнолуние рядом со стаей. Возможно, что через некоторое время парни войдут в стаю. Стайлз должен все хорошо продумать и написать рекомендации для своих волчат. Вполне возможно, что Талию это заинтересует. Или она сжалится над ними.

— Просто думаю, что сегодня ты выглядишь очень сексуально, — улыбнулся Дерек, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье парня.

— Я? Сексуально? — усмехнулся Стилински, закатывая глаза.

На нем дырявая футболка, спортивные штаны испачканные в сырном соусе. Он не спал два дня и его волосы представляют собой воронье гнездо. Надо серьёзно подумать над тем, что происходит в голове Дерека. Да, его ничего не берёт, даже всякие болезни типа маразма, но может он надышался аконитом?

— Ну, если тебе нравятся социально-неуклюжие парни…

— Очень. Ты мой парень, — мурлыкнул Дерек, целуя его губы.

— Я твой парень, — кивнул Стайлз, отвечая на поцелуй.


End file.
